Attributes (e.g., size, color, flavor, brand, packaging) describe characteristics and classify items. Corresponding attribute values are presented as descriptive texts for the attributes. For example, the attribute “size” has corresponding attribute values, such as small, medium, or large. Attributes are used in retail analytics applications. In one example, attributes are used to calculate a similarity score, which is a quantifiable approach for evaluating how similar two items are based on their attributes. Similar items typically have a closer sales profile (e.g., rate of sale) than dissimilar items. It can be difficult to identify items that are too similar to one another. There are multiple approaches for identifying items that are too similar. One approach is based on matching attributes for their values, such that the higher the number of identical attribute values between the two items, the greater the similarity of the two items.